The invention relates to an external grille device for an automotive vehicle.
On an automotive vehicle, the external grilles, such as the scuttle grilles more especially, have the disadvantage of letting through external objects such as leaves. These can block the grilles, thereby limiting their intrinsic qualities, but they can also cause contamination or even damage to areas behind the grilles.
In the case of a scuttle grille, it is possible to use an additional stainless-steel grille which fits underneath the first grille.
However, there are many drawbacks to this type of additional grille, especially the cost, weight and thickness, which are all considerable.